Marchen Awakens Ranma
by Sokoyama Kazuchi
Summary: Mar HeavenRanma crossover. Ranma & some others walk trough a strange door and land in a paralel world. GxS, RaxA, RyxU. I know I suck at summaries. R&R
1. Prologue

Märchen Awakens Ranma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Mar Heaven. If I did I would be driving a Ferrari and not be afraid of getting caught without a drivers license.

A/N: this fic follows the Mär Heaven story. I would have placed it in the category Mär but since there is none I'll have to place it in Ranma.

Also I could use a prereader to correct my mistakes, someone who has seen both Anime/Manga are preferred.

Okay here goes.

---------------------------------------------Prologue---------------------------------------------------------

Through the smoke of the burning waste that once was a city, two people could be seen standing on a castle tower, watching the havoc below them.

One was an adult with long blonde hair and his right shoulder was covered with angel feathers. He has a blue long-sleeved shirt with three zippers: one at the place a normal zipper is and two flanking the first that stop at his chest. He also wears a pair of plain white trousers.

The other one was a child with short blonde hair and a mask worn sideways on her head. She wears an oversized green dress and a red backpack. She also wears a greenish skull as a necklace and if you would look into her eyes, you wouldn't see anything.

The child spoke up, in a very monotonous voice, "Let's go. This place has practically fallen. Thanks to Ian's absence, we spend more time than expected." She narrowed her eyes and continued, "Really, where could he have gone to, ignoring our orders?"

She looked to her right, just like the older man, as they see a young man with black hair and a six feet pole in his hand, running towards them while beating the crap out of some Pawns.

As he panted from the small battle he looked upwards to the two people, mumbling something about "Chess." And he dashed for them

The child spoke up again "Rolan, we don't have time to waste on him. Let's move." And she disappeared.

The young man jumped up and Rolan let himself fall down towards the young man.

They communicated, apparently through telepathy "We should stop this. Any more fighting is meaningless" Rolan stated.

"What meaning or meaninglessness is there after destroying a whole city?"

"Yes, this city is finished. There's no need for you to die as well."

"I wonder who's going to be the one to die."

And they collided with such force an explosion followed, blowing them both back. The young man didn't notice one of his many rings was glowing, because Rolan spoke to him again.

"You have a wonderful magical power. We shall meet again." And he disappeared in the same fashion as the little girl did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know. Short and lame, right? I promise, for those who care anyway, that I'll make the next chap longer. Remember this is just a prologue. Anyway please leave a review just to tell me anything you like. If I don't like what you say, I'm sure I'll haunt you till the day you… well you get the picture.

And for those geniuses among us who noticed Ranma isn't in here. That's right. He isn't. Not yet at least. He'll come next chapter. Wait for ma next uppie :)


	2. Chapter 1: The Battle

Märchen Awakens Ranma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Mar Heaven. If I did Donald Trump would be kissing my ass.

A/N: Thank you people who reviewed. And if I read your reactions I think this fic will be a greater success than my first one.

Ranma girl 14: here it is and no I'm no real genius but you can keep call me that :)

majinbuu7985: I haven't really read MAR but I've seen the anime . I haven't seen ep 32 yet cause my download site hasn't upped it yet. The strange thing is it does have 33, 34 and 35. Oh well. Good things come to those who wait

Rabid Badger:Ryouga and Ukyo are coming aswell

I could still use a prereader to correct my mistakes, someone who has seen both Anime/Manga are preferred. Please leave a review with your E-mail if you would like to be.

Okay here goes.

---------------------------------------------Chapter 1: The Battle.-----------------------------------------

"RAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAA!" Akane shouted, while carrying a black piglet with a yellow bandana around his neck and a bump on his head. "How many have I told you to stop picking on P-chan?"

"Oh shut up. He had it coming for biting me." Ranma said nonchalantly. If he would have looked around he would have noticed a wooden mallet being swung to his head. As a result he flew across the room into the koi pond.

"You'd better leave him alone." Akane said as the redheaded female, now with two bumps on her head, steps back into the room.

Just outside the Tendo residence, two men stood pretty close there in front of the door. They looked the same. They were wearing jogging pants and casual sneakers. They both had white hair that hung in such a manner, their faces were covered. That was one strange thing about them. The other thing is that one of them was covering his left arm in his blue cloak, while the other covered his right arm.

Kasumi noticed them when she came home from her errand.

"Is there something we can do for you?" she asked in her nice tone.

"Actually there is. Do you know where I can find Ranma Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki?" one of them asked.

"Well, I don't know about Ryouga-kun, but Ranma is in here. Would you like to come in?" she replied.

"If you wouldn't mind." The other one said and Kasumi lead the two people in.

"Ranma-kun you have visitors." She said in her cheery voice

"Who is it?" she asked and looked around to find the two strange men just entering the room.

She almost fell down from shock.

"We are the Oshima brothers," one of them said, completely ignoring Ranma's rudeness "we have travelled the world together in search for great martial artists."

"After a lot of questioning," the other one added "we came upon two names: Ranma Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki. Are you one of them?"

"Yeah, I'm Ranma. So, what do you want from me?"

"A two on two match with you and Ryouga. Do you know where he is?" the first one asked.

"I think he said something about training in Hokkaido, so he's probably somewhere in Okinawa" Ranma said.

"Ah! Where did P-chan go!" Akane asked quite shocked as she was so taken in the conversation she didn't notice a certain piglet ran to the bathroom and somehow managed to dump hot water on him. "Ranma go find him."

"What! Why me?"

"Because I was so intrigued by YOUR conversation I couldn't have controlled P-chan. So it's your fault!"

"Ok, I knew you were an uncute violent tomboy, but couldn't you tell me you've lost your sanity?" Ranma retorted. She was rewarded by a foot slamming in the side of her head, although it wasn't Akane's foot.

"Whadidya do that for!" Ranma asked before she turned around and saw Ryouga standing behind him. "Oh, you have visitors, Ryouga" and she pointed to the Oshima brothers

"Huh? Can I help you two?" Ryouga asked the two men

"OMG! We don't have to go trough the story again, right?" the second one blurted in a light panic.

"No, we don't have to," said the first calming down his brother, "I'll keep it short so my brother won't go mental again. We're here to challenge Ranma Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki for a two on two match with us. So if all the contestants are here and are willing to participate and know a good outside spot for a good match, we shall go there now to decide which team is the better of the two." He said in a very official tone

"Could you translate that to normal Japanese?" Ranma asked "Because I don't understand a thing you just said."

"Do you know a good outdoor place where we can fight?" the first asked

"Yeah, but why outside we have dojo?" Ranma responded

"Because we're pretty wild in our fights and we don't want to trash your dojo" the second one said simply and Ranma and Ryouga complied to go outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There they stood on the vacant lot, preparing themselves for the match.

"You didn't have to drag me here, you know. I can walk perfectly well on my own," Ryouga told Ranma, who was busy stretching himself. Before they left he dumped some hot water on himself.

"Yes I did have to otherwise you would get lost again and we can't have that now" Ranma retorted.

"Everybody ready?" it was Genma who was refereeing, "Start"

Ranma and Ryouga dashed of towards the brothers immediately while rediscussing their strategy.

"You take the one who covered his right arm, got it?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, I got it," came the simple reply from Ryouga

The brothers were standing close to each other and hadn't moved since the start of the match. As soon as Ranma and Ryouga were in range, the brothers jumped away from each other and started literally running circles around the two.

This left Ranma's strategy nowhere, until the two stopped running. And fortunately the two did. Unfortunately the brothers had a plan for their own. They both seemed to grab air with their hands and pull it in.

"What are they doing?" Ryouga wondered aloud.

"Dunno, but let's not give them a chance"

And the moment Ranma wanted jump to one of them, the brothers pulled a bit harder and Ranma and Ryouga were smashed to each other. To make things worse for them they couldn't move anymore because they were tied up by a tread so thin it was hardly visible.

"Were do you keep all of this!" Ranma shouted.

"In our bodies," one of them said like it was as normal as drinking a cup of tea. Then the brothers stood next to each other again.

"Supreme Dual Attack: Soundbreaker!" the brothers shouted in unison as they clasped their hands together and made some nice looking movements.

Then the ground between them started to crack and the crack was moving towards the tied up bunch with an amazing speed. A few inches before the crack reached them though, they were knocked of their feet, flying a few meters and rolling over on the landing. Needless to say, Ranma and Ryouga were both unconscious.

A/N: Here it is and I hope you liked it. Sorry for making the fight a bit short and making Ranma lose. I hope you understand it's all for the story.

Any way please Review me cause I'll give you a nice cookie… oh… wait… I'm out of cookies :( Wait for ma next uppie :)


	3. Chapter 2: The Portal

Märchen Awakens Ranma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Mar Heaven. If I did wouldn't be writing this stupid disclaimer.

A/N: Thank you people who reviewed.

Ranma girl 14: no they are not Ginta is momentarily in the Gate of Training

The Gandhara: I hope you like this chapter better. I don't know if the manga is different from the anime because I haven't read the manga yet.

I could still use a prereader to correct my mistakes, someone who has seen both Anime/Manga are preferred. Please leave a review with your E-mail if you would like to be.

Okay here goes.

---------------------------------------------Chapter 2: The Portal------------------------------------------

SNAP. The little twig broke under the tremendous force of Ranma's foot stepping on it, while he was walking on to the mountains. His body was still hurting from that attack and he was going to find out how it worked, no matter the cost.

He was not alone though. There was a girl with long brown hair following him. He asked Ukyo to travel with him to cook for him. He needed all the time he could get to figure that technique out, and he wouldn't be bothered by hunting down something edible.

"Ran-chan, how much further are we going?" Ukyo said quite breathlessly. It was obvious she was tired of the long walk.

"We're there," Ranma said while pointing to a nice clearing in the woods with a river streaming trough it. 'Good now I can take my time to figure it out. What did they say again?'

(Flashback)

"Oh, you are awake now," Kasumi said with concern "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ranma said while opening his eyes," what hit me anyway?"

"I don't know, but until it hit you two I couldn't hear a thing." Akane said sitting next to Ranma.

"So you have been hit by the Soundbreaker, right Son-in-law?" Cologne asked,"no wonder you're all crippled. But still to recover within the day, it really is like you, you're without a doubt the perfect man for Shampoo."

"Old mummy, do you know something about it?" Ranma asked listening intently to what she had to say. A stick hit him in the nose shortly after that.

"Who's an old mummy?" Cologne asked angrily,"anyway, the soundbreaker is a legendary technique that was past on for generations in the Oshima-clan. They were one of the greatest assassins of their time, specialised in silent attacks. The soundbreaker draws it's force out of the sound in the environment, so naturally if they had to silently kill someone they had to create the sound and then draw it out of the air. The screaming before the attack could only be heard for a couple of meters so only the victim could hear the attack. I don't really know how it is possible but it has a great amount of chi manipulation in it."

(end flashback)

'So all I have to do is find out how to keep sound in with my chi. How am I going to do that?' thought Ranma.

He didn't notice there was a lost boy underneath him. The ground began to crack and it shattered into pebbles followed by "Where the hell am I now!" from a dirt covered Ryouga.

"Ryouga, so you woke up as well," Ranma said, slightly annoyed, "what are you doing here?"

"Ranma, is Akane here?" Ryouga asked.

"No. why?"

"Because she left your home looking for you. I left a moment after her to stop her. Wait a sec… Does that mean I came here earlier than I had to?"

"I guess so."

"Ryouga, would you like some Okonomiyaki as well?" Ukyo asked him, hoping she could get some money out of it. Nabiki's tips do come in handy at some times.

"Yes, thank you, Ukyo." Ryouga said.

"Hey Ryouga, do you remember that attack the Oshima-brothers used on us?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"Yeah why?"

"Did you notice anything of what they did with their chi?"

"Well, first it seemed like it was everywhere but then it returned to them. Why?"

"No reason" Ranma said, enthusiastic about figuring out how it worked and more importantly, trying it himself. So after he ate something he went to the riverside to start the training.

Three hours later he came back to Ukyo and surprisingly Ryouga.

"Hey, pig-boy, shouldn't you go home around now?" he asked

"I'm going to wait for Akane. Besides I know more of mountain training than you" Ryouga replied.

"Suit yourself"

Then everything turned black and a blue circle appeared on the ground.

"What's this?" Ukyo asked with fear in her voice.

Blue flames were emitting in thin air, followed by three chains tied together in one knot and a creature with a red cloak appeared around it.

"The portal is opening." The weird creature spoke. A door, burning in a blue fire, shot up from the circle. It was a strange door with two cut chains just hanging there. Then the strange creature threw a die. And the die rolled three.

"The die says three. Only three people shall be passing through" the creature said in his maniacal voice. "You saw the vision, you wanted to escape to this world, or you believed in the existence of another world, correct? That's why the portal opened for you. Please enter."

"Should we go in?" Ukyo asked.

"It would be fun, but how are we going to get back if we get in?" Ryouga stated. "Besides we would have to leave everyone behind."

"There are probably a lot of challenges waiting behind this door. It could be a great experience. I say we go in" Ranma said without fear.

"Ranma!" A voice behind them yelled

The three turned around to see Akane walk towards them.

"You're not thinking of entering that thing right?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am" Ranma said nonchalantly

"Then I'm going with you" she insisted. She turned to the creature "Can we all go in?"

"If more people than the number shown on the die enter, I can't guarantee their safety" came the reply

"We all want to go right?" Ranma asked. Everyone nodded. "But one has to stay behind. Are we going to vote or do we play JanKenPon?"

Ukyo was the first to respond. "I say Akane stays behind."

"Then I say Ranma stays behind." Ryouga responded. Ranma couldn't leave such an easy one pass by. "Oh, so you want to have the girls all for yourself, right you sly fox" he said with a grin. This resulted in him getting a fist right in his face, launching him off.

Akane was next "Ukyo shouldn't go in. She has a business to run afterall."

Ranma knew what he had to do.'So it was up to Ranma. If he didn't nominate Ryouga it would be decided. Ryouga had to come, since he lost the same battle and he wants to have a rematch just as much as I do. We need Ukyo because we don't know how much edible food we can get there. That leaves just one person.'

"Akane, you stay home." Ranma finally said. Gasps went around the group.

"So you don't want me there do you?" tears formed in her eyes "Fine!" And she ran of. Before she could get anywhere, though, Ranma had grabbed her arm to stop her. He whispered something in her ear. As he was whispering, Akane started blushing and when he was finished she was as red as his shirt.

"Ok. But you better keep your word." She told him. "If you don't you'll notice that what I'm gonna do to you is far worse than throwing nannichuan water down the drain in front of your eyes. Have a good time"

And with that she was off, running back into the forest. The three stood in front of the door and hold out their hands to push it open. When they connected with the door the circle beneath them started spinning. They pushed through and the door opened. The darkness in the clearing disappeared, but not for our three travellers. They had their eyes closed and didn't seem to move anymore. They were unconscious. Again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here it is and I hope you liked it. For those who wonder why Gatekeeper Pierrot was out there, it was because of the malfunction in the prologue (the glowing ring). Hope you won't all kill me for any OOCness that might have shown in this fic and for me sending Ranma to a different world while Akane stays here. No there won't be a Ranma/Ukyo pairing in this fic.

Ok I've got a new stash of cookies waiting to be eaten. So cookies for those who can guess what Ranma said to Akane. Please leave a review. Wait for ma next uppie :)


	4. Chapter 3: Team Mar

Märchen Awakens Ranma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Mar Heaven. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here in this 4 by 8 room.

A/N: I'm sorry people who have waited for this. But it was a weekend and I had other plans. Cookie competition will still be there for a few more chapters. Thank you people who reviewed.

majinbuu7985: yes they will meet Mar as you will see in this chapter. And Akane stays on her world, although they Ranma will find a way to communicate. And I should thank you for the Wiki tip.

I could still use a prereader to correct my mistakes, someone who has seen both Anime/Manga are preferred. Please leave a review with your E-mail if you would like to be.

Okay here goes.

---------------------------------------------Chapter 3: Team Mar------------------------------------------

Trees. Hundreds of trees spreading out, seemingly never ending. Between some of the trees three bodies were on the ground. One of them stirred and she got up. She looked around and saw the other two. She tried to remember what happened. That is until she heard one of them groan. She looked over to him and saw that his face had an expression of terrible agony.

"Ryouga! What's wrong!" she asked while she scurried over to him. She couldn't find anything that was amiss, apart from the pain he was going trough.

Another voice came to her. "Ukyo, get some help here." When Ukyo looked to the other boy she saw the same expression on his face, only his eyes were opened. Then she heard something else, only was the source a whole lot weaker and she had to strain her ears to hear it. Some people were talking not so far away from them. She stood up and ran to the place. She was so panicked she didn't even notice that she was moving faster than ever.

She saw them, the talking people. One of them looked beaten up and a little girl was at his side with some strange necklace that was emitting a warm red light. When the light dissipated the man stood up like there was nothing wrong with him. 'I think I found the right people.' She thought to herself.

"Get out in the open, person in the woods" the man said and when she looked it him, he stared directly at her position. 'How did he know?' She got out and looked around to the people.

"What were you doing, spying on us?" The man asked her. 'I guess the honesty is the best option here' she thought.

"B-Back in the woods, my friends await till I can get some help. They're pretty injured and when I saw you get healed in an instant, I thought maybe you could help us." She said.

"Well, Ginta, should we help her?" asked a kid with a shovel to another kid.

"Hmm, she doesn't seem like a Chess, so I guess it won't hurt," Ginta said in his cheery voice, "Ok, we'll help you. Just show us were."

"Ok, follow me." And she started walking back in the forest. The others followed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ryouga! You conscious?" Ranma asked. It hurt him to even talk. And all he got as an answer was a groan. He wondered what happened to them. They were fine when they stood in front of the door. Then they fell unconscious. And now he was here, lying with his back on the ground, in terrible agony and worst of all not able to move anything.

He wondered what was happening at the Tendos. 'Their father would probably be in a downward circle, because his son-to-be isn't there. The only problem Nabiki would have is that she can't sell new pictures of the female Ranma to Kuno. His father would make up the missing part with having a good dig at my food without having to fight for it. Kasumi is ever adapting, she could take about any kind of change without worrying about it. Then there was Akane. No doubt she was missing him already, after what I told her.' He blushed slightly over the pain. 'About time I got used to it'

He heard footsteps and there were a lot of them.

"Ran-chan, don't worry I've got you two some help" Ukyo said running towards him, with five people behind them.

"Here, this'll get you up in no time." A girl a bit younger than himself said while she took out a necklace.

"No, Ryouga first." He said. The girl nodded and moved to the unconscious boy. The necklace emitted a red light and Ryouga woke up. Then the girl got back to Ranma and did the same thing over.

"Thanks" Ranma said.

"Who are you guys?" An older girl with pink hair asked.

"Saotome Ranma of the Anything goes school of martial arts" Ranma responded.

"Hibiki Ryouga. Nice to meet you" Ryouga said.

"Kuonji Ukyo, okonomiyaki chef" Ukyo said.

"I'm Toramizu Ginta and these are Jack, Snow, Dorothy and Ed" Ginta told them while gesturing to the people. A moment later he got a smack from the metal ball he was carrying.

"You insolent fool! How dare you not introduce a gentleman!" It said, pretty angered.

"And this kendama is my Arm, Babbo" Ginta said in a forced smile.

Then Ed fell over and when he hit the ground he created some sort of explosion. When the smoke cleared they could all see a dog standing at the place where Ed was before.

Dorothy spoke up, in utter shock "What the heck is with that dog"

"Oh yeah, this is the first time you've seen him change, right Dorothy?" Jack asked.

The dog spoke up "Ginta-donno, I've been watching you from inside Allan. How you've improved" Then the dog's tone changed "And what were you thinking when you stole the lips of princess Snow at the Ice Castle? Unforgivable!"

Then Dorothy fumed "What was that! You two kissed!" This made both Snow and Ginta blush.

"Hey Ginta, is that a new arm or something?" Jack asked, doing something new by ignoring Dorothy.

"What this? This is just an ordinary dog tag. Snow made it for me." He responded.

Seeing her chance she immediately tried to grab it.

"Gintan, I'll give you this dagger Arm." Dorothy said in her sweetest voice.

"I already have Babbo's dagger version, so I don't need it" he said cheerily.

"Hime-sama, could that be our emblem?" Ed the dog asked.

"It is." She said simply.

"Emblem?" Jack asked

"An emblem for our team that fights the chess" Snow answered him "we just need a name for our team now."

Ginta came with the first suggestion "How about …" But he was cut off by a scream close by. Then a tree close to them fell down. When they all looked over to it, they saw Ranma was behind the tree, or what's left of it anyway. They also saw Ryouga stand in an offensive stance.

"I told you to stop calling me P-chan" Ryouga yelled fuming. When he looked to where Ranma was, his eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell? When did you get so strong?" Ranma asked confused.

"Hey Ranma, are you three from Japan?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I come from Japan as well. And this world's gravity is lower than earth's, so your physical aspects have increased." He said. "Anyway, about the team name. How does Mar sound to you?"

"Sounds great, Ginta" Jack said

"I have no objections" Ed said

"Couldn't it be 'Babbo's storming victory party'?" Babbo asked in a fake fury.

"Anyway, do you three want to join us?" Ginta asked Ranma. Ranma looked to Ryouga and Ukyo, who both nodded.

"I guess we have no problems with that." Ranma said, turning back to Ginta.

"Then I think we should be going around now." Ec said and he threw something up "Dimension Arm, Magic Carpet!" An explosion and after that a blue carpet came flying in front of them. All but Dorothy got onto the carpet, one more reluctantly than the other, and Dorothy got on her broom. They all flew out towards the Hild Continent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here it is and I hope you liked it. And for once I didn't end it with Ranma and co being unconscious : ) Like I said above, the cookie competition is still on.

For those who noticed, yes I left some dialogues out of the story because I thought they were stupid. Anyway, wait for ma next uppie :)


	5. Chapter 4: Confrontation at Vestry

Märchen Awakens Ranma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Mar Heaven. If I did I would have a slave that's typing this fic.

A/N: Thank you people who reviewed.

majinbuu7985: As a special to you, here is the longer chapter. I'm not going to give anything away, but I can tell you Ranma, Ryouga and Ukyo are all at least … Pawn level :)

I could still use a prereader to correct my mistakes, someone who has seen both Anime/Manga are preferred. Please leave a review with your E-mail if you would like to be.

Okay here goes.

---------------------------------------------Chapter 4: Confrontation at Vestry--------------------------

A man with long blond hair and a blue scarf was standing, waiting for something with some other men around him. Then he saw a blue carpet flying towards the land.

"Do it" he said and no sooner than that, five spears where sent on a collision course with the carpet, ripping trough the silky cloth and making it fall down.

As they were falling down the only three people who could keep their heads cool were Ranma, Ryouga and Ukyo. They reacted to the falling by each picking up one of the other people on the carpet who looked vulnerable (Ranma got Snow, Ryouga got Jack and Ukyo got Ed) and got them to the ground safely.

When most of them stopped groaning and looked around, they saw a lot of men surrounding them. One of them came forward.

"I need to straighten out some things with you. You guys are the Chess pieces, right? You're going to hell" he said while giving them thumps down. Then Ginta walked up to him, really pissed.

"We're Mar! You guys are the chess!" he said while pointing an accusing finger to him. "Picking a fight like that… Fix the carpet, damn it!" This left the man thinking "What is it? Say something!" Then he looked to the people he just took down.

"Did I make a wrong assumption?" he said in an almost comical voice. Ginta responded with more anger.

"We're trying to beat the Chess!" They stood there for a while staring at each other.

"Hime-sama, that emblem is…" Ed didn't need to finish his sentence, because she nodded.

"Looks like we're not in the worst situation" she said

"We're not Chess either." The man said. "We're the guild of bandits, Ruberia. I'm the boss, Nanashi. Sorry for making that mistake." Then he chukled. "There's no way you kids would be Chess."

"Well, excuse us." Ginta yelled immediately pissed again.

"Uhm, if you're Ruberia, do you intend to steal Arms from us?" Snow asked while walking forward. This left Nanashi astounded. Then Dorothy landed next to Snow, which left Nanashi muttering happily about "exposed legs".

"What's wrong?" She asked Snow. Then Ukyo walked towards them asking the same thing.

"Now that I've taken a good look, there are three cuties here. My policy is not to take things from ladies. Rather… I'd like to escort you!" Nanashi said and is going mental. Three of the bandits had to pin him down and drag him away. This made Dorothy's face shine.

"My, he said I was cute! And he's rather good looking too. He can't be a bad guy." She said.

"We've been waiting for those Chess fools for hours and besides you there was nothing. So we were about to return to base." Nanashi said while returning to the group. "You are fighting them as well, right? Wanna come?"

"So what do you think, Snow? He's a weird guy." Ginta said.

"Ruberia's a large band of thieves. Their information network is amazing. They could be great allies in the war against the Chess. Besides, he isn't such a bad person" Snow said.

"Okay, we're going home with our guests. Dimension Arm, Andarta, take every human here to the Ruberia base." Nanashi said. And they all disappeared.

"Now I get it," Nanashi said while sitting on a barrel in the Ruberia base "The princess of Lestava, people from another world and the weird Arm used by the key knight of the Chess. No wonder they are after you guys. And instead of running away, you formed Mar to fight them"

"We're going to save this world. This beautiful world" Ginta yelled in excitement.

"It may be a bit to late for the 'beautiful' part. Look at these" Nanashi said while he threw some balls in the air that showed some of the cities of Mar Heaven, and they were all pretty much destroyed. Every one looked to the cities in awe, while Nanashi continued his story.

"This is what Mar Heaven is at present. Elt Town, Geyrelulu, Akalpa Port, Eudaria. Just from our research, they have destroyed more than half of the countries and cities."

"So something like this happened when we were training…" Ginta said.

"I have something more I want to show you." Nanashi said and he lead the group to a cemetery. "It's the grave of those in Ruberia. I will never forgive the Chess. Not only here, but the entire world is becoming a cemetery, because of the Chess' declaration of war."

"Exactly, and if this is the same plan they followed in the past, the war moves to step 2 after this terrorist-like step 1" Ed said.

"What is this step 2? Ranma asked.

"A war game. After destroying about half the country and terrorizing the world, they bring up a game in the name of war. It's to directly kill those who rebel, to obtain Arms and to establish that they are the kings of the world. During the war game six years ago, Danna-sama, Allan and the Cross Guard took the battle and gained victory. The Chess, who have lost once in this game, will probably challenge this world with a similar game as revenge. And they're not for away from accomplishing such a thing." Ed told them all.

When he finished Ginta hit the wall hard enough to make a small hole in it, trembling with anger. "A game? They've killed many people. And now there's a game of even more killing? Now I understand why everyone is so desperate to defeat the chess. As much as it hurts, we have to annihilate them."

Then a bandit ran towards them, "Nanashi! We've spotted Chess members! Over in northwestern Hild, Vestry. Seems like they're still rampaging there."

"So they've gone to the underground lake, right?" Nanashi said "I've been there so it's within Andarta's range. It's a nice town with water and vegetation. How about it Mar? Want me to take you guys with us? You'll be able to get there immediately."

"I think we should go." Ranma said.

"What! Becoming comrades with bandits?" Jack asked unbelieving.

"I'm fine with it." Dorothy said in an over cheery voice.

"Don't make the decision for us, you insolent women." An angered Babbo yelled.

"What do you think, Snow?" Ginta asked.

"We could always use more people in Mar, right?" she said happily.

"It's decided Nanashi. Take us to Vestry." Ginta said.

"All right. Activate Dimension Arm, Andarta! Take these members to Vestry!" Nanashi said and just after he finished they were in Vestry. And they all gasped when they saw it was totally destroyed.

"This is the nice town with water and vegetation?" Ginta asked in awe.

"What have they done? The town of water and woods, Vestry. I've been here before and it used to be such a beautiful place. And now…" Nanashi said.

"You guys…" A villager said as he came walking towards the group. "What did you all come here for? Are you Chess? Or Cross Guard?"

"No, we're…" Ginta started but was cut off by the villager.

"It doesn't matter who you are anymore. Vestry is done for. Nothing would change even if it would be further damaged. Assistance came too late. Do as you like. The farms have been destroyed. We don't even have the energy to live anymore." He said.

"Don't say such things!" Ginta said "Cheer up! Even if it did get destroyed, you can still start over."

It's pointless. I may not look like it, but I was a member of the Cross Guard once. But I couldn't do anything." He fell to his knees and started crying. "I was powerless against two mere Chess. I couldn't do anything, let alone save the town."

Then Nanashi walked up to him "So, do you know where those two went?"

"Yeah, they're still in Vestry. They went through the entrance to the underground lake. They said they're going to take the hidden Arm there." The man said.

"Are you going, Ginta?" Nanashi asked.

"You bet" he said. "Right Babbo?"

"Right. Only cowards don't do the right thing." The mustached ball said.

"I can tag along as well" Dorothy said.

"Ed and I will take care of the injured." Snow said "We'll need food for them so it would be best if Jack stayed with us"

"If you need food then I'll stay behind as well" Ukyo said.

"I'll go as well. I'm getting rusty from no action." Ranma said "Ryouga, you should stay here to protect if there is another attack, Okay?"

"Then I guess I'll stay here." Ryouga said.

"Ukyo, don't let him wander off, Okay?" Ranma asked the okonomiyaki chef, who replied with a nod.

"Are you guys planning to fight against those two?" The man asked.

"You shouldn't" a second man said.

"Yeah, none of you would stand a chance against them." A third said.

"Besides, over there, in that lake, there's a legend that ghosts bring misfortune." The second man said.

Ginta chuckled "I'm not afraid of either of them. I'll go get revenge. Okay then, Jack, Ed, Snow, Ukyo, Ryouga, please take care of the town."

"Fight hard, Ginta" Jack said.

"All of you, cheer up" Ginta said to the villagers. And then they ran of to the underground lake.

"Who is that boy?" The villager asked.

"He might be able to take care of things." Ed said "Aren't you getting that feeling?"

"Ginta has the power to make anyone believe that." Snow said

"Yeah, you can trust in him" Jack added.

"We can't fall behind, Ed" Snow said to the dog. And she ran of towards some injured people. "Does it hurt? I'll heal you right away." She said as she used the Healing Angel.

"All right then." Jack said with a smirk "We'll work on getting the farm back together."

"Who are you guys?" The villager asked a bit confused.

"Mar! We're just some reckless bunch trying to defeat the Chess." Jack said with the same smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginta, Ranma, Dorothy and Nanashi were standing in front of the mouth of a cave. "So this is the entrance to the underground lake?" Ginta asked no one in particular.

"Seems like any ordinary cave to me" Ranma said a bit disappointed.

"I've always heard that there's an Arm hidden here" Nanashi said "I tried to steal it before, but the people in Vestry had it sealed. That must be why the Chess are here."

"Are Arms really that great?" Ranma asked unbelieving.

"Don't you know about Arms!" Nanashi asked in utter shock. Ranma nodded and Nanashi continued "Arms are accessories with magic. The variety of different Arms is pretty large, but they're devided in the categories weapon, guardian, nature, holy, darkness, dimension Arms"

"Hey Ginta" Dorothy said cutting of the little conversation Ranma and Nanashi had. "Scary. Could it be that your mad?" She asked when she was ignored.

"Of course!" he yelled "When I was in grade school, I loved building plastic model kits. Kits form the anime 'Fighter Robot'. I put a lot of work into one, and the day I finished it, I took it to school. Then the strongest guy in class broke it. I got pissed and fought him, but since I was so weak, I got beat up. It was really humiliating. It was more humiliating to not have the strength to get revenge than to have my model broken. I never wanted to make one after that. But a childhood friend of mine, Koyuki, who helped me, told me I should make another one. If I would stop making them because he broke them, I would've lost in every way to him. After I heard that, I decided to make another one. A plastic model is really different compared to a whole town, but I don't want those people to give up."

"How nice, a male-male relationship" Dorothy said. "That Koyuki-kun must be as cute as you are"

"Don't get me wrong" Ginta said a bit annoyed "Koyuki is a girl"

"Oh, he's a girl?" Dorothy asked. None of them saw Ranma twitch. Then Dorothy got upset and thought 'A girl?'

"I'll beat the Chess in here." Ginta said "I want to be like Koyuki was on that day" And he entered the cave, leaving an astounded Dorothy behind. "W-wait a sec, Ginta!" she said catching up to him. "Who is this childhood girl friend of yours!"

Ranma and Nanashi were still standing silently at the entrance. Breaking the silence Ranma asked "We shouldn't fall behind, should we?"

"No, that would be a bad thing" Nanashi replied with a smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four of them were walking through the cave, all having to listen to the 'damsel in distress' Dorothy. "This is a freaky place." Then they heard an inhuman moan, which scared Dorothy pretty much. "What was that!" she asked and after that a shade drifted before her. She screamed with all her might and clung onto Ginta, who was a bit surprised by the action. Ranma thought at this 'Wow, this looks pretty weird now it's not happening to me.'

"So the story about the ghosts was true" Nanahi said. "There's a creepy feeling around here that's different from magical power."

"Dorothy, even though you're a sorceress, you're afraid of ghosts?" Ginta asked.

"You're not scared?" she asked in return.

"Nope, I'm really happy." He said cheery.

"Happy?"

"Yeah, because in my world, I've never seen a ghost before."

"Then you've obviously never been to Nerima." Ranma said nonchalantly.

"But they could curse you." Dorothy said in shock.

"No problem! I'll just knock them out" Ginta said.

They encountered a fork in the cave.

"The road splits in two." Nanashi said stating the obvious. "Looks like we need to split up too."

"Split up, you mean from here on?" Dorothy asked. Nanashi nodded in reply.

"Rock comes first." The four said, playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot." Ginta and Ranma both had Rock, while Nanashi and Dorothy had Paper.

"Arg, separated from Gin-tan…" Dorothy groaned.

"We'll go this way" Nanashi said standing next to Dorothy "Take care Ginta, Ranma"

"Yeah, you too" Ginta said.

"We'll take care of the lousy gamers" Ranma said with a smirk on his face.

"Dorothy-chan, you can cling on to me anytime you want." Nanashi said in a seductive voice.

"Like I would. Save your dreams for when you are asleep." Dorothy replied, a bit annoyed.

"How scary" Nanashi said and the two of them were lost from sight.

"Say, Ginta" Babbo started "Was it Nanashi? That guys name?"

"Yeah, so what?" Ginta asked.

"I was sensing the same smell as yours from him" Babbo said.

"Smell?" Ginta asked, slightly confused. Then Ginta started sniffing himself. "There you go saying stupid stuff again, moron!" He said cheery.

"You insolent fool! Ah, shut up now." Babbo yelled. "I don't care about you"

"He is right, Ginta" Ranma said, still chuckling from the little episode "I could sense something only the two of you have, although I can't quite place it" This caused Babbo to roar in triumph.

"Ha. I told you, you insolent fool."

They walked on, surrounded by shades that were flowing freely in the cavern.

"You'd better not get involved with them." Babbo said suddenly "As long as we leave them alone, they shouldn't bother us. I don't feel any strange presence at the mo…" He suddenly froze and his expression was one of agony.

"What's wrong, Babbo?" Ginta asked

'This sensation… Who is it?' Babbo thought as he started looking around. "Someone's there." He then said. "Come out!" he yelled.

A figure walked out of the shadows to reveal a silver haired boy who's right arm was bandaged.

"Who are you?" Ginta shouted.

"I'm sorry" the boy said with fear in his voice. "I'm no one suspicious. I'm a villager of Vestry, Tom."

"Oh, I thought you were a Chess." Ginta said

"I'm grateful to you all for trying to save us." Tom said. "I wanted to be of help to you in some way, so I came here. I can't fight, but I can guide you trough without getting lost. Will you let me accompany you?"

"That's a great help." Ginta said, extending his hand "Nice to meet you, Tom" Then a shade drifted by, surprising Ginta. "H-Hey, will these guys ever possess our bodies or anything like that?" Ginta asked.

"They're fine" Tom said "I like this place, so I come here often, but they've never done anything to me."

"You like it here?" Ginta asked "You're weird"

"You think so?" Tom said "But it's been a while since I last came here. It brings back memories… this feeling. What are your names?"

"Ginta. Toramizu Ginta" he said.

"I'm Saotome Ranma" Ranma chimed in.

"Ginta, Ranma. Those are unusual names" Tom said.

"I guess" Ranma said.

"We're from another world after all." Ginta said.

Tom chuckled "That's a funny joke"

"It's not a joke" Ginta said a bit angered "We really did come to Mar Heaven from another world"

"Really" Tom asked, still not believing what he heard.

"Yeah, this snotty guy Alviss summoned me here with an Arm called Gatekeeper Pierrot." Ginta explained "I'm basically a Mar Heaven Novice. He's my Arm, Babbo. We're going to beat the Chess together"

"Hmm" Tom let out, angering Ginta again. Ginta started to stomp on Tom.

"What do you mean 'Hmm'?" Ginta asked.

"Sorry, sorry, but the Chess are really strong" Tom said

"I know" Ginta replied "But I'll definitely beat them. I can't forgive them. Because of them, many people are suffering. Someone has to end this. And I'm going to do that."

"Now don't be so selfish" Ranma said "I'd like to kick their buts as well"

"Just like Danna-san did six years ago?" Tom asked.

"You know Danna?" Ginta asked in return.

"Of course" Tom said, like he was explaining child stuff "He's a famous person"

Ginta chuckled and said "In that case, I'll surpass Danna"

"This is getting exciting" Tom said "I'll look forward to that"

After a while of walking, Tom said "The area ahead is connected to the underground lake"

"What the heck is that" Ginta asked in shock, as the impromptu team walked into a giant place with a large, glowing, white ship, which was severely damaged. "A ghost ship"

"It seems that ship's the ghosts' den" Babbo said

Then Ginta noticed something "Stay back, Tom" he said "I sense magical power" he said when he saw Toms expression of confusion. "Which means it's the Chess"

They all looked up to the ghost ship, where they could see a boy, probably not much older than 16, standing with an arrogant smirk on his face. He had some spikes on his head, strange scar shaped lines around his eyes and between them above the eyes there was a third eye.

"Tom, hurry up!" Ginta said. Tom nodded and started to back out.

"What, just two?" the Chess asked no one in particular. "And they're kids too. Who the hell are you? I'm Giromu of the Chess Pieces. You'd better be ready to die."

"There aren't two of them" Babbo yelled in anger "Take a better look, you insolent fool. I'm here too"

"Babbo?" Giromu said "I see, you're the one Peta was talking about. The human using Phantom's Arm. You're hundred years too young, brat! You can't be using that, idiot! Come here. Looks like I'll get a good souvenir for Phantom."

"Giromu, was it?" Ginta asked "Are you the one who destroyed Vestry?"

"The one who did the majority of the destruction was Oruko" Giromu said "I'm in the killing department. I especially go after women. I wanted to play around a little more with the villagers, but I came here to search for the Arm in this underground lake. However, there's nothing like that on this ship. Did you find any Arms on the way here? You're guys, so if you give me that, I'll leave you only half dead."

Then Ginta started to get angered and he turned Babbo in his hammer form. Ranma saw Ginta get ready for battle.

Ginta started mumbling something about "There's no way we can tolerate that, right Koyuki? We're going to beat him Babbo"

"Of course" came the simple reply from Babbo.

"Ginta, wait a minute" Ranma said.

"What for? We should be kicking his ass all around this place." Ginta replied.

"I know" Ranma said "But let me take care of him, okay?"

"Okay" Ginta said after a while "But don't hesitate to ask for help, got that?"

"Got it" Ranma said.

'What are they doing totally ignoring me?' Giromu thought "Stop the chattering. I'll send you to hell with this Arm. Iced Earth!" he said while launching some ice chunks at the two of them.

They both jumped clear from the ice and Ranma started advancing over the stepping stones in the water. More ice came directly towards Ranma, but he dodged it easily. The downpart of that was the ice. When it fell in the water the splash was enough to trigger the change. After a few seconds of more ice dodging, Ranma jumped up the ship and came down to charge his foot in Giromu, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"A woman?" Giromu said "Then I won't let you leave this place alive. Iced Earth!" And another barrage of ice came flying towards the now female Ranma, who dodged it all and managed to get close to Giromu.

"I'M A GUY, YOU BASTARD" Ranma shouted as she slammed her fist in Giromu's jaw, lifting him of the ground slightly. Then she turned to make a nice roundhouse kick in his stomach, sending him flying towards the edge.

'Her magical power can match mine?' Giromu thought as he stood back up 'You've got to be kidding' "Ice Claw!" he shouted and his arm was covered with ice, slightly bigger than before.

They charged to each other. Ranma had to dodge the claw to come from it alive, so he couldn't land a blow. "Help me…" A voice said. It was enough to distract Ranma for a while. Giromu took this chance and slammed his claw in the place Ranma just had been.

"Hey, did you just say, 'help me'?" Ranma asked.

"Huh?" Giromu looked unbelieving "You're the one who needs help right now, bitch. Instead of helping you, I'll give you an extra large Iced Earth" And as he said he started to form a large boulder of ice above his head.

More shades were circling around Ranma all asking for her help. "Release the ship to the ocean" one of them said "We lost the previous war and got trapped in here. We've had enough of staying in here. Send the ship out. Break that wall. Make a hole for us"

Then the voice turned into that of a woman "If you help us, we shall give you an Arm"

'I guess I should help them, but at the moment that Giromu guy is a bigger worry' Ranma thought

"Take this and die!" Giromu yelled as he threw the giant boulder of ice. "Okay, time to get a bit serious" Ranma said as she jumped up, avoiding the boulder. Giromu reacted to that with another barrage of ice. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma yelled as she struck all of the ice chunks threatening to hit her. Then she landed in front of Giromu, who tried to strike him with the ice claw, only to have it stopped by Ranma's hand. Ranma punched Giromu so hard in the stomach, he fell to his knees. A few seconds later he was having the dreadful foot-in-mouth disease when Ranma kicked him brutally away.

"Oruko, get over here!" Giromu yelled while he was holding his earring "Why won't you respond!"

Then he saw Ranma slowly advancing towards him. "Don't mess with me, Iced Earth!" Giromu said, as he launched more ice. Ranma easily dodged all of them and was standing directly in front of Giromu, with a cold look in her eyes. Then Giromu started to cower "Let me go. Please, spare me. I won't kill anyone anymore."

"What did you do to the people in Vestry who said the same thing?" Ranma said coolly "Fly away and reflect on your actions!" she said, as she punched Giromu so he was sent flying into the cavern wall and left a crater in there.

Then the ghosts returned to Ranma "Save us… the ship. Make a hole in the wall"

"Yeah, yeah, don't push me" Ranma said. She got into a certain pose facing the wall that has to be broken. "Moko Takabisha" she yelled as she fired a large burst of ki. It exploded against the wall and when the smoke was no more… the wall was. 'I knew it wouldn't be that easy and I don't have anything left in my arsenal to break through this wall' Ranma thought.

"Hey, Ginta?" Ranma yelled.

"Hmm, what is it?" Ginta asked in return.

"Do you have anything to break that wall over there" Ranma shouted "It's for the ghosts, they want to get out of here. So you got something?"

"Break out a whole wall huh?" Ginta asked "I think I have something for that. Babbo, we're going to use it" And Ginta started to concentrate.

"It? You don't mean" Babbo stammered "If you use that… Aww whatever, I won't take responsibility."

"Version 3. Gargoyle!" Ginta yelled. The ground he was standing on started to glow in a circle and a winged beast with a bright shining diamond instead of legs erupted from it. The gargoyle had a ring between his mighty teeth and it's giant fists seemed like they could crush anything.

The gargoyle floated towards the place where Ranma had shot. Once he was close enough, he punched the wall with tremendous force. However, that tremendous force wasn't enough to break through the wall.

"It's really thick" Ginta said to none in particular. "I've got no choice. I'll use it." Then he concentrated even harder. The gargoyle threw the ring out of his mouth and the ring floated in mid air. The ring started to gather a large amount of energy. Then the gargoyle exhaled and the gathered energy was visible as it shot right through the wall, creating a hole large enough for the ship to pass through. After seeing the results of the blast, Ginta collapsed, being caught by Ranma before he hit the ground.

The gargoyle returned to it's original form and owner. "Ginta… You fool! Idiot! Moron! You used way too much power!"

"I don't want to listen to your lectures now" Ginta said covering his ears.

"Thank you" They heard a female voice say, as the transparent, gray form of a woman materialised in front of them. "Now we, who were trapped here, can go out to the ocean and heaven. Ginta chose that moment to fall asleep. "As a sign of our gratitude, let me give you a magic stone and a key Arm. In the previous war, the Chess feared this Arm. Therefore, they sealed us here with a Dimension Arm. I'm sure it'll be useful some day." And with that she drifted away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginta awoke in an orange light. "He's up!" Dorothy exclaimed happily.

"All right, looks like you beat one of the Chess too, Ginta" Nanashi said.

"Well, actually it was me who did it" Ranma said "But Ginta was great anyway"

"Do you want CPR, Gin-tan?" Dorothy asked seductively.

"No thanks, I'm up already" Ginta replied.

"Oh, I'm suddenly feeling sick" Nanashi said "I'll need CPR" After that he was smacked down by Dorothy's broom.

"By the way, Ranma, I could've sworn you were a guy" Ginta said to the redhead.

"Oh, that's a long story. I'll tell you later about it with everyone around" Ranma said.

Ginta opened his hand when he noticed there was something in it. "A magic stone and a key?" Ginta asked.

"That ghost put it into your hand" Babbo replied. "She said she's giving it to you. She also said it was a powerful Arm, so it should come in handy someday"

"So those ghost were also victims of the Chess" Ranma said.

"Dorothy, do you know what this Arm is?" Ginta asked.

Dorothy took the items over from Ginta and examined them. After a while she said "I don't really know. Looks like it doesn't activate either. It's probably special…" She was interrupted by the sound of Ginta's sleeping "Oh, Gin-tan…" she said softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here it is and I hope you liked it. Sorry for the really long wait, but I was a bit of depressed and I didn't really feel like doing anything.

The cookie goes to Majinbuu who was the only one who responded to the contest :( Anyway wait for ma next uppie :)


	6. Chapter 5: The War Game Begins

Märchen Awakens Ranma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Mar Heaven. If I did I wouldn't have to go to school.

A/N: Thank you people who reviewed.

majinbuu7985: Yeah, I thought they pronounced it a bit strange, Japanese is a strange language : ). It's true that the manga doesn't say anything about the ghosts being sealed by the chess, but this chapter was based on the anime, where it does happen.

ranma-saotome-cursed-fighter: I'm not sure I'll give Ranma an Arm, I mean he's strong enough without it.

Yay, I found a prereader so I hope this'll make my chapters get better.

And I almost forgot, I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter.

Okay here goes.

------------------------------------------Chapter 5: The War Game begins-------------------------------

"Ginta" A voice said "Wake up Ginta" Ginta slowly roused from his slumber. "Oh, good. You finally woke up!" The girl named Snow said.

"Good morning, Gintan" Dorothy said.

"Yeah" Ginta said a bit absentmindly.

"Don't you remember?" Babbo asked.

"Eh? Ranma beat up that spiky-headed guy and then I blew a hole in the wall with version 3…" Ginta said.

"So that's why you've been sleeping all this time" Snow said "You wouldn't wake up at all! I got worried about you, Ginta."

"All this time?" Ginta asked, with confusion on his face.

"It's already morning" Nanashi said.

"I would've liked to see it, that version 3" Jack said.

"By the way, where are Ranma and Ryouga?" Ginta asked when he noticed the two weren't with him.

"Oh, those two are busy with their morning routine" Ukyo said. Just after that, Ryouga flew over them, landing behind them.

"Come on, Ryouga!" Ranma yelled. "Even you aren't this slow." Ryouga stood up, only to be trampled by a horde of people running towards the group, yelling things like "It's Ginta-dono" and "He has woken up".

"Everyone in Mar is a hero" One of the villagers said "We're having a feast tonight! With the heroes!" Then all the villagers charged in and lifted them on their hands.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone!" Babbo yelled angered. "Me too!"

"That's right!" An other villager said and some villagers rushed to him and threw him into the air. Unfortunately, Babbo was a bit heavy and they all fell over.

"That was so pitiful…" Babbo said.

"That's because you're so heavy" Ginta said happily. Then Ranma, Ryouga and Ukyo came over.

"We'll do it in their place" Ranma said. And the four of them grabbed Babbo and threw him up, sending him flying.

"Wasn't that a bit too high?" Ginta asked.

"Heh. Well we're not really used to this world yet so…" Ranma said sheepishly. "I think I'm going to get used to that now. I'll be back in a few minutes" And Ranma walked of. "Oh besides, keep an eye out for Ryouga, he could get lost in his own bathtub"

Then just as he took another step, Babbo came crashing down behind him, leaving a large crater.

"You insolent fools!" He yelled in anger "You threw me to high!"

"Well, maybe you ought to lose some weight then" Ranma said casually "Anyway, I'm off" And he was.

When he was walking, he was reminiscing about the Tendo dojo. 'Not that it's bad here, but it doesn't feel like being with the Tendo's. Mr. Tendo would probably cry that the schools would never be joined now and he'd be quieted down by Kasumi's "there there, father, don't cry"' He smirked at the tought 'And Nabiki has to stop selling nude pictures of him for a while. She won't mind, since there's one stomach less to fill. Pop wouldn't care either, after all the only thing he ever cared about was stealing my food when I was little. Akane would probably have a harder time. With the almighty fiancé not around, the Hentai Horde must've come back in action. And of course Kuno would go after Akane, now that he's scared away the evil sorcerer Saotome' He chuckled at this one 'Shampoo and Kodachi would probably see this as betrayal, going away with Ukyo. When I return I'm definitely gonna have it. Probably from Mousse as well for saddening Shampoo. Konatsu would've closed down the restaurant and search for Ukyo, as she hasn't come home. Akane would probably wonder where P-chan is, since he hasn't come home in a few days. Well, so here I am, in a world I don't know, fighting some bunch of idiots trying to take over this world. I'd better have fun fighting this war.'

And with that he turned around and returned to the group.

"Babbo are you still pouting?" He heard Ginta ask in the distance.

"Of course" Babbo said in a sad voice "I'm also a hero who helped out Vestry"

"That's why the villagers are preparing a celebration in thanks" Jack said.

"That's right" Nanashi chimed in "Don't worry 'bout the small stuff an' just have some fun"

"By the way" Ginta said when he noticed Ranma walking towards them "How come you're a guy again, Ranma?"

"Now that I think of it, he was, without a doubt, a girl" Snow said.

"So what's the deal with our gendershifting friend?" Nanashi asked.

"Well, let's say magic doesn't only happen in this world" Ranma began. "When I was in my world training with my pop, we went to the accursed training grounds, Jusenkyo. At Jusenkyo there are thousands of springs, each with their own tragic history. If you fall into one you'll be cursed for life, and whenever you're splashed with cold water, you turn into that what drowned there last. As you could see last night, I fell into the spring of drowned girl. Hot water reverses the curse and you'll take your original form when splashed with hot water. That's about it" Ranma finished and he was glaring at Ryouga.

"We'll that sure sucks" Nanashi said, breaking the awkward silence that came up.

"It sure does, but I have come to live with it and I found the advantages of being a girl" Ranma said with a grin.

"Advantages?" Dorothy looked confused

"Like, flirting with an ice cream man to get extra scoops" Ranma replied chukling.

"Or you could enter in on a girl's bath, without getting scolded and slammed for it" Nanashi said. He was rewarded with lump on his head, courtesy of a broom.

"Why would I want to do that" Ranma said "If I want to see a nude girl I just need a mirror"

"Yeah but seeing yourself all the time gets boring, so…" Nanashi said and he was cut of by another broom whack.

"You know Nanashi, you're the biggest pervert I've ever met" Dorothy yelled.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we didn't take Happosai with us" Ranma said a bit shivering.

"That would be truly hell on this world" Ukyo said also shivering.

"Is he that bad?" Snow asked.

"Compared to him, the Chess are cute little puppies" Ryouga said "You should be very grateful you don't know him and that he isn't on this world"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, all of you" Babbo said, in the orange sky of the setting sun "Let's start celebrating!"

"Party time!" Ginta yelled.

"I'm gonna eat my fill" Jack said.

"Time to drink" Babbo yelled.

"Chicks!" Nanashi yelled happily.

"That's all you think about" Dorothy said with a sigh.

"Thank you Ginta-san" A villager said to Ginta, who was eating some vegetables Jack farmed. "Everyone is looking happy for the first time in a while. For those of us who at one point thought of nothing but death, Jack-san gave us all these vegetables!" He said while looking at a pile of vegetables.

"No, it's no big deal!" Jack said sheepishly.

"I'd say it was a big deal, Jack" Ginta said "No matter what, isn't that a little bit to much?"

"Yeah" Jack said, sweatdropping as he looked back towards the huge jungle of vegetable plants "It surprised me too, my magical power increased along with the Nature stone of earth that I got from Sister Dorothy. Looks like we've grown a bit!"

"And" The villager continued "By healing each and everyone, Snow-san gave us health again" He said this while looking over to the girl who was drinking some liquid.

"Ed" Snow said, a little bit to happy "We're gonna party tonight" Then she burst out laughing.

"Argh, the princess" Ed freaked out a bit "You filled your cup with the booze tank, right?"

Snow calmed down just long enough to say a short little "Yeah" before she burst out laughing again.

"The princess and booze. Once she starts laughing, she will continue for an hour" Ed said to no one in particular.

"And Ginta-san, the one who went to the underground lake and defeated the Chess and Nanashi-san" The villager said.

"Ah you're mistaken" Ginta said "I didn't defeat the Chess there, it was Ranma. He should get the credit you're giving me"

"Ah, Nanashi-san!" A woman squealed before the villager could respond. They all looked in the direction of the sound. There they saw a really, REALY happy Nanashi being hugged by three women.

"And Dorothy-san" The villager said.

"I didn't defeat them though" Dorothy said casually

"The ones who lost their lives would also be pleased" The villager continued "Especially you, Ginta-san. You gave us all courage"

"A child like you is fighting hard against the Chess" Another villager said.

"We adults can't just be flickering out" A third said.

"Vestry will be revived with the power of which you have given us" The first one said. "We will do it"

Then Dorothy stood up and walked away. Ginta noticed this and walked after her. He found her sitting on a well, gazing at the stars.

"It makes you kind of happy, doesn't it, Dorothy?" Ginta asked.

"Ginta, you're so kind" Dorothy said with a slight giggle.

"You're not happy?" Ginta asked again.

"Me? Let's see…" Dorothy said "I'd be happy if you gave me the key Arm that you got in the underground lake"

"What's that!" Ginta asked really shocked.

Dorothy giggled again. "Just kidding"

"Dorothy, you're from the witches' land, right?" Ginta asked "Why did you come out here?"

"In order to look for Arms" Dorothy said, dropping her voice "And I'm looking for a certain woman in order to kill her"

This left Ginta in shock.

"You're kidding, right?" Ginta asked, still a bit taken back. Dorothy remained silent. Then Ginta fell over by a strong blow to his head.

"Snow-chan Kick!" Snow yelled happily as she flew gracefully through the air. She was still under the influence of the booze, thus she was laughing like a maniac.

"What are you doing, you idiot princess!" Ginta yelled, obviously angered.

"That's because Ginta keeps talking to Dorothy and it's really boring!" Snow yelled back, waving with her arms.

"Oh" Ed said, crying his puppy eyes out "I can finally see the energetic princess! Until now she has been holding back because she was being pursued."

"Hey, is she really that type of character?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you shouldn't jump to conclusions" Ranma said as he, Ukyo and Ryouga walked towards them "I have been smacked around cities because of that"

Then Nanashi came stumbling towards them, obviously drunk "This is a good place!" He yelled "Saving people ain't that bad either" When he looked up, his eyes widened. He got serious instantly "Ginta! Look at the moon"

They all lifted their heads to look at the moon and they found it to be… strange.

"What's that? The moon" Ginta asked.

"The moon is like a mirror!" One of the villagers said. Then a figure appeared on the surface of the strange moon. He looked like someone of the KKK but then black clothes. He started to speak.

"To all beings within Mar Heaven who hold us, the Chess no Koma, in enmity… I hereby announce: The war game will be revived once more!"

"As I thought, it has come" Ed said.

"The war game is the event held six years ago, were you fight the Chess" One of the villagers stated.

The 'moonman' started talking again. "The location is the Ragenrave Castle, which is in the center of Mar Heaven. To this castle which has already fallen to us," The moon showed a map with the location of Ragenrave Castle "All who would wish to challenge us should come. The grudge of six years ago, we have not forgotten it. If no one appears, we will completely burn all of Mar Heaven! We'll be waiting for the participation of those humans who can amuse us. Especially you, Babbo, who, being Phantom's Arm, betrayed the Chess and the boy who controls him. The gathering is the day after tomorrow, at noon. We'll be waiting." And with that the moon returned to it's normal state.

"Let's go, Ginta" Snow said after a while. "To Ragenrave."

"Yeah" Jack said trying to hide his fear and failing miserably "So that there won't be any more places like Vestry. Especially me, who, until just recently, was plowing fields and making vegetables, can I do it!"

"With the Cross Guard being on the verge of extinction" Ed said "we do not know how many will actually make it to Ragenrave. We must go"

"We don't need the Cross Guard" Nanashi said "Not now I'm here"

"Hey, you stole my line" Ranma whined.

"Looks like I can't escape this, huh?" Dorothy said. 'And there's something that bothers me'

"Ginta-san" One of the villagers said "We will use all our strength to rebuild the village that was destroyed"

"May we entrust this to you?" Another asked. "The fate of this world"

"We know that it's pitiful" Yet another said "But we don't have any power. However, you, who has the power to fight against the Chess, you can give all of Mar Heaven courage and hope!"

"Can we entrust this to you?" A fourth asked "The war game!"

"Leave it to us" Ginta said, with a semi-heroic semi-ridiculous pose.

"And, when you are victorious, please come back to the revived Vestry" A woman said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lot of exhausted people were sitting down in a wrecked castle. Judging by their armours, most of them were soldiers. Strangely, they all seemed to wait for something.

"It's almost noon" A soldier who had his head bandaged said.

"Yeah, no one is coming" A bald soldier said.

"I wonder if our castle will be destroyed as well" A black haired soldier wondered aloud.

"More importantly, sooner or later, all of Mar Heaven's gonna be destroyed by the Chess no Koma" the bald soldier said.

They all looked up at the sound of footsteps. And there were a lot of footsteps. They were all soldiers as well, but they were different from the soldiers in the castle. When the first one placed one foot inside the castle, a non-soldier person spoke up: "The Cross Guard!"

"This many Cross Guard came!" A soldier exclaimed hopefully.

Then a blue haired boy with a fairy on his shoulder came in. When he looked back he saw an old man in blue approaching the castle.

"And look" The bald soldier spoke up again "It's the number three man… Gaira!"

"The victor of the last War Game" Someone else said. "The one who, in the last game, grasped victory with Danna and Alan!"

The boy walked up to Gaira and they stared at each other for a while. Then Gaira's gaze went down to a chain on the boy's hip.

"Alviss, it seems Alan hasn't come" Gaira said to the boy. "I heard that you met him once, but…" he trailed of.

"That person is probably…" Alviss began but he was cut of.

"Aaaah, did we make it in time?" Ginta asked as he came running in with the others right behind him. They all took a while to be impressed with the size of the castle.

"I came here before to rob people, so it was inside the range of Andarta" Nanashi boasted.

"You do go everywhere don't you?" Ukyo asked accusingly.

"And where's the Chess "Dorothy asked annoyed.

"Aaah" Jack yelled when he looked around and saw Alviss.

"Hey, Alviss." Ginta said "Long time no see."

"Y-Yeah" Alviss replied, without to much enthusiasm 'Ginta? This magical power? He's like a different person.'

"I'm still mad about that time when you turned me into a bird" Jack said visibly trembling.

"Me too" Babbo said "Since you said you would break me and stuff"

"Hey what's with the dog, the kid and the girl?" one soldier whispered to another.

"Are they spectators for the war game?" the other wondered "They don't look like Cross Guard. More importantly, what's with that round thing?"

"Gaira-san, Alan-san has come" Alviss said.

Then a bell rang. And a woman walked out to the balcony.

"To those who have gathered" she said "Welcome, to Ragenrave. You have my heartfelt gratitude" Some soldiers started crying about their princess. "We will now begin the War Game" A table with red orbs came out of the floor. "Before that, we will have a test to see if you are worthy for the War Game. Those of you who wish to participate, please take the magic stones which are placed on the table."

Ginta moved in to take one first, followed immediately by Ranma and the rest.

"I don't have to take it, do I?" Ed asked a bit idioticly.

"I think it's okay" Ginta said "Unless you turn into that other guy, you are totally powerless, so…"

"Begin… test" the princess said. The magic stones started to glow blue and all participants disappeared.

"Where… is this?" Jack asked no one. "And where is everyone?"

"Those stones… They were dimensional" Dorothy said also to no one "They tossed us all in different dimensions.

"Seems I'll have to do this without an audience" Ranma said.

"Oh great. I bet I'll get lost in here" Ryouga scowled "Ranma this is all your fault!"

"Ranchan, were are you?" Ukyo asked.

"Hurry up and come out" Nanashi said and a masked man appeared with two swords on his arms.

"Just a pawn, huh?" Alviss said as the pawn appeared before him as well "For this to be a test, they are underestimating us" The pawn charged at him. Alviss jumped over him and hit him in the neck.

Ginta turned Babbo into the Hammer form, dodged four strikes of the pawn and hit him with the hammer in the stomach.

Jack had his battle scoop ready and deflected a right blow with it. 'The next one is from the left" as the blow came he rolled under the pawn, effectively coming up behind him, jumped up and slashed with the scoop.

Ranma lazily brought up his right leg when the pawn charged him, kicking him in the face, incapacitating him. "That was pathetic"

Ryouga dodged a left blow by ducking and he made an uppercut to chin of the pawn.

Ukyo threw some mini spatulas to stop the pawns charge and used the time to swing her huge spatula into the pawn.

Nanashi just stood there facing the pawn. "They make us do such useless fights" The pawn made a left blow at his head, which was stopped by two fingers. "What's wrong?" Nanashi asked. The pawn made a right blow, which was also stopped by two fingers. "Is that all?" Nanashi jumped up and made a backflip kick. "So stupid"

Snow threw her necklace in the air when the pawn charged. A giant snowman came from the air and hit the pawn.

Dorothy just blew the pawn away with a simple palm strike.

"Oh, they've come back!" Ed shouted.

"Are you guys all right?" Snow asked when she returned.

"That wasn't even a warm up" Nanashi responded.

"What he said" Ranma chimed in.

"What's wrong Alviss?" Ginta asked as he noticed Alviss looking around.

"None of the Cross Guard have come back" Alviss replied "Not even Gaira-san."

Then someone appeared. A purple goblin did. It let out an evil laughter before he spoke "It appears that apart from you, there were none who were able to come back. This time the Cross Guard was rather pitiful. I wonder if all the strong ones disappeared in the last game. They were only trash who fell to mere pawns."

"Where's Gaira-san!" Alviss asked angered "There's no way that one would lose to a pawn!"

The creature let out another laugh "Who said it was only pawns?" A person appeared next to him. She had a purple robe and green hair and was wearing a skull like mask. "Among the magic stones there was one automatic failure. There was one unlucky one. He was probably that one."

Then Gaira appeared, heavily injured. "Alviss. I was careless. That I would lose before the game."

"Snow" Ginta shouted "Tend to his wounds!"

"As expected from the number three man, Gaira" The goblin said "Although he lost, he still lived while his opponent was Chimera. I will praise him for that. Now it appears the winners are these nine. So little. So few. I believe in the last game there were over thirty Cross Guard. And these are all women and children. With this, I do not believe that Phantom would be able to enjoy himself."

"We'll not only enjoy him, we'll scare him to death!" Ginta said.

"We'll make him pee his pants" Ranma agreed. "Hurry up and start the game"

"Now don't be so hasty" The goblin said "Today were the preliminaries. The War Game will start tomorrow. For today, be thankful that you still have your lives and rest well" and he disappeared.

"Just nine" Jack said "The War Game with only us. To tell you the truth, I'm scared Ginta"

"I don't think there is anyone who isn't scared in a war, Jack" Ukyo said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening fell. And Team Mar is in a dormitory. The princess led them to this place.

"Please rest here" She said.

"Hey you're the princess of this castle right?" Nanashi asked.

"Why were you doin' the opening of the War Game?" Ranma asked.

"It is for my people" the princess replied "If I do not obey them, the lives of the people outside are in jeopardy. In order to protect them, I plan on doing anything. Since I'm the princess of this country."

"I'll beat 'em tomorrow" Ginta said as he started throwing punches in thin air. Unfortunately for Babbo he was in the middle of those punches.

"Don't use me as a punching bag!" Babbo yelled.

"Ginta" Alviss said "Can I trust you? Show me when fighting. I'll be watching."

Then the fairy flew up to Ginta's ear.

"Even though he says that, Al has hopes for you, shrimp" she said.

"You of all people shouldn't be calling me a shrimp" Ginta replied.

"That's right, Jack" Dorothy said in a teasing voice "I'll be watching you" This caused a whimpering effect on Jack.

"Well, I guess something will happen." Nanashi said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here it is and I hope you liked it. Sorry for the really long wait. I can give you a thousand reasons why, but I won't. It would take to long.

Special thanks to Majinbuu for prereading.

Anyway wait for ma next uppie :)


End file.
